emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7092 (29th January 2015)
__TOC__ Plot Finn plans to confront Pete for how he treated Emma but she tells him to stop interfering. Jimmy tries to avoid Nicola's baby making schedule. Jai agrees to let the dust settle before fighting to see Archie and re-employs Ali. Emma informs James about Pete's threat and asks him to have a word. Kerry plans to reunite Sam and Rachel by giving Rachel a makeover. James asks Pete not to spill Emma's secret but finds himself unable to defend her when Pete states he can't trust her around a child. Robert tells Aaron he's booked them into a hotel for later. Emma's devastated when she bumps into Pete and he warns her away again, informing her that James agrees she shouldn't be trusted around a child either. Rachel is hopeful after her makeover. Katie is smug when she overhears Robert on the phone to a hotel. Rachel seeks out Sam and is touched when he offers to be there for Archie if she needs him. Emma angrily confronts James at Butler's Farm. Paddy's suspicious when he finds Aaron all dressed up and he's forced to admit he's seeing a bloke but asks him to keep quiet. Katie tells Chrissie he overheard Robert on the phone to the Barden Park hotel. She awakens Chrissie's suspicions who believes he's in Peterborough. Nicola breaks down to Rodney knowing she may not be able to have anymore kids. Emma and James's argument turns heated and in her frustration she kicks out at a hoist causing a pallet to crash down on James, knocking him unconscious and trapping him below. Rachel and Sam share a moment with Samson and Archie. She makes a move to kiss him but he angrily pushes her away. Emma hesitates as she goes to call an ambulance for James, before pocketing her phone and calmly walking away. Cast Regular cast *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Tracy Shankley - Amy Walsh *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade *Megan Sharma - Gaynor Faye *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Ali Spencer - Kelli Hollis *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *James Barton - Bill Ward *Rachel Breckle - Gemma Oaten *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Jack Sugden - Seth Ball (uncredited) *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Katie Sugden - Sammy Winward *Samson Dingle - Sam Hall *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins *Chrissie White - Louise Marwood *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower Guest cast None. Locations *Main Street *Mulberry Cottage - Downstairs rooms *The Woolpack - Public bar, front hallway and backroom *Pear Tree Cottage - Beauty & Bernice salon *Mill Cottage - Downstairs rooms *David's *Dale View - Front garden *Café Main Street *Tenant Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Play area *Butler's Farm - Yard and barn *Sharma & Sharma - Office *Home Farm - Office Notes *The child actor portraying Archie Breckle appears uncredited. *''TV Times'' synopsis: An argument with Emma places James's life in danger when she causes a pallet to crash down on him; and Katie decides to follow Robert after overhearing him booking a hotel room. * Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 5,900,000 viewers (22nd place). Category:2015 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes